Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2014 Gaiden: Those Left Behind
by Otakuzulla
Summary: Battles rage on in the world of Lost Heroes, but what's going on back home for the friends and allies of our heroes? Unexpected encounters and humorous situations abound in this tale of one girl's day.


_Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai_

_Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2014 Gaiden_

_Those Left Behind_

_In the World of Lost Heroes, the warriors of many generations are fighting together for the first time. But what of the people they know that have not joined the battle?_

_Read on to find out._

Kaoru Shiba walked along on the dark street that resembled downtown Tokyo. However, the street was in a terrible state, as though some large thing hand trampled it's way through it.

"What's going on?" Kaoru thought to herself. What had destroyed this street? Was it the Gedoushu?

A loud roar interrupted the princess's thoughts as she spun around to see what had made the sound. Towering over her was a monster with a multicolored body with each limb having different details to them. Little did the Shiba Princess know that this creature was Bakugon, the Phantom Kaiju.

"What is that?" Kaoru wondered as Bakugon howled and stalked forward, his footsteps making the ground shake.

As much as her pride as a samurai hated to do so, Kaoru turned and ran, knowing that even if she transformed into Hime Shinken Red she would never stand a chance against a creature that towered over buildings.

"If only I had the Shishi origami!" Kaoru despaired as she ran. Before she could get very far, however, she tripped on a rut in the road, and she fell over.

Kaoru could only look on as the monster's foot began to descend upon her-

Only for a blue sphere of light to smash into Bakugon and send the monster flying.

Kaoru watched with wonder as the sphere slowly descended to the ground in front of her, it's light slowly turning red as it faded, revealing a humanoid giant that was red and silver. The giant took on a fighting stance as Bakugon stood back up. Neither girl nor monster new that they were looking at the dream hero, Ultraman Ribut!

Ribut made some motions with his arms that resembled tai-chi, and then brought his arms to the L position. The blue Ultra Beam erupted from the crystal on his right arm, smashing into Bakugon and destroying him in a large explosion.

When the dust settled, Kaoru stood up and looked at her savior, who turned toward her an kneeled down to get a closer look at her.

'_It is time to wake up...' _A voice uttered, as light appeared from Ribut's outstretched hand-

"What!" Kaoru shouted as she bolted up from her bead. She looked around in confusion at being in her room for a moment before she looked at her alarm clock.

7:15

She was late.

XXX

A few months ago, Kaoru had enrolled at a nearby high school against the wishes of her retainer, Tanba. In addition, she also decided to rent an apartment for herself, so that she could have some independence and be able to walk herself to school.

To say the least, Tanba required some… convincing.

The kind that involves hitting a certain person in the head with a large paper fan.

After that, she moved out with his blessing… and a promise to call whenever she got to school and came home, along with a detailed account of her day.

Little did she know that today was going to be very eventful.

XXX

Kaoru bolted out of her apartment, almost forgetting to lock her door as she went out. She was wearing her school's uniform, and her hair still not tied up. She carried her school bag and a shina on her back, as she was part of the school's kendo club.

She ran to the elevator just as the landlord, Barza, was closing its door.

"Ah, Kaoru-chan! I didn't know you were still here." the elderly gentleman exclaimed while the princess was tying her hair into a ponytail and catching her breath.

"I know, I've never been one to sleep in." Kaoru huffed once she finished with her hair, burying her face in her palms, adding "This is so embarrassing!"

"It'll be fine." the secretly ancient wizard said in an attempt to comfort the girl. "I'm sure your teacher will understand."

Kaoru managed a smile, saying "I hope so." the elevator door then opened, and as she bolted out, Kaoru shouted "Thank you!"

Barza chuckled as he exited the elevator, looking up at the sign that said 'Sakura Mansion Apartments'.

"Guardian Beasts give her strength." The ancient wizard muttered.

XXX

When she did get to school, Kaoru's home room teacher was surprisingly lenient, probably because she was always early to get to school and had excellent grades, so she got off without a hitch.

Throughout the day Kaoru paid just enough attention to copy down notes and answer questions accurately, but for the most part her thoughts went to her "son" Takeru and the other Shinkengers. They had disappeared without a trace, and so far Jii and his Kuroko had been unable to learn anything about what had happened. But despite that, she was not going to let herself get worried. Her son was more than capable of handling himself. And if anyone was going to get them home, it would be him. And that gave her all of the solace she needed.

XXX

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief as she exited the Kendo Club room. Classes had ended earlier that day, so the clubs were able to meet earlier. Even though the session was over Kaoru was still leaving school earlier than expected. A grin spread on her face as she went out the front gate, because now she had some time to herself for once.

First, she decided to visit her favorite pastry shop-

"Welcome to Charmant!" a young man with glasses over by the pastry display said as he was looking up. "Ah, Kaoru-chan!"

Kaoru walked over to the pastry display "Hi, Jonouchi-san. I'd like a-"

"Non non non non non!" The shop's owner and world famous patisserie Oren Pierre Alfonzo hollered at his young employee/apprentice/slave Hideyasu Jonouchi. "How many times must I tell you that is no way to speak to a lady that has come into this shop!" Oren shouted again, this time accompanied by guitar riffs.

"But I know this girl, Oren-san!" Jonouchi defended.

It was true. When Kaoru first moved in to Sakura Mansion, she had run into Jonouchi after a delivery of a cake to another tenant in the building. He had brought her to Charmant, and she had enjoyed coming down their every chance she could get.

"Bakamon!" Oren shouted as a wash pan fell from the ceiling and Jonouchi on the head, knocking him out.

"Can I just have this to go?" Kaoru asked.

XXX

Kaoru hummed to herself as she carried the bag from Charmant with her, a slice of cake within it. As she went by the park, she thought she saw a young boy. Upon looking closer, the boy was dancing about, in a manner that reminded her of a monkey.

The boy stopped dancing for a moment, smiled at Kaoru for a moment, and ran off.

Kaoru stood their for a moment before continuing onward, not noticing the boy walking past a tree, a white figure with a monkey's face taking his place, continuing to dance.

XXX

As she continued to walk, Kaoru barely noticed a bicycle riding boy go past her at a slightly faster than recommended speed. What she did notice was the sudden crash of the bike hitting a trash can, knocking the front wheel off it.

Kaoru ran over to the boy to make sure that he wasn't hurt.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

The boy nodded, but looked at his bike, saying "My bike broke though."

Someone tapped the boy's shoulder, a older gentleman carrying a toolbox.

"I can get that wheel put back in no time." the man said.

"Really?" the boy asked, a huge grin appearing on his face.

"If my name wasn't Tobei Tachibana, then you would have a problem." Tachibana-san said. "Let's get a look at that bike."

XXX

After a few minutes, Kaoru decided to move on, figuring that Tachibana-san would be able to fix that boy's bike.

As she continued on, something rustled in a nearby bush. Kaoru stopped for a few moments, but continued another couple of steps before she heard it again.

Kaoru took a tentative couple of steps before the bush shook again. Taking a deep breath, Kaoru parted the bush.

'_So...Cute!'_

The creature had a yellow body, a white head with large ears, and short legs and a pair of black wings up against its body. It also appeared to have a yellow stone on a string around it's neck.

The creature made a cute sound and walked up to Kaoru.

'_I want to pet it.' _she thought as she picked it up.

"Hi, cutie! What's your name?" Kaoru asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Ha-ne-ji-ro" Hanejiro replied.

Kaoru was silent for a moment. She then asked "Did you just talk?"

Hanejiro nodded.

After a few more moments of getting over the fact that a small cute thing had just spoken to her, Kaoru said "It's nice to meet you."

XXX

Kaoru, with Hanejiro on her shoulder, continued to walk along until they reached a record store. Kaoru glanced at it a moment- before she took a second look an rushed at the store, almost slamming into it's window to read the poster that hung on it.

"No way! Chigusa is going to be here!? This weekend!?"

Chigusa Kuno. A young Idol that had taken the pop culture world by storm, her single "Ultraman Ginga no Uta" blasting through the top charts. To say that Kaoru, and the Kuroko back home ware fans of her would be a correct understatement. And now she was going to be at that record store to sign CD's for her single that weekend.

Kaoru rushed inside the record store, marched right up to the front desk and asked "When did this get announced?", thrusting a pamphlet of Chigusa's autograph event in the face of the cashier.

"Th-this morning…" he said, "at 8"

'_No wonder_.' she thought, '_I was running as fast as my legs could carry me at that time_.'

"Well, I guess since I'm here," Kaoru began, grabbing a CD of Chigusa's single off a nearby rack, "I would like to buy this."

As Kaoru was making her purchase, a person in the back of the store came up to the counter and said "If you want, I can sign that right now."

Kaoru turned to the woman who spoke, and her jaw promptly dropped.

"Chigusa-san!" The cashier exclaimed. "Why are you here now?"

"I wanted to get a look around here first." Chigusa explained.

"Y-you want to s-sign this for m-me now?" Kaoru asked, not sure if she was still dreaming. Hanejiro made a sound and stretched his head forward, so Chigusa would scratch him behind the ear.

"Of course. I'd love to."

XXX

Kaoru was practically skipping along with Hanejiro flying close behind her.

'_So this is what meeting a favorite celebrity is like_.' She thought. '_The Kuroko are going to be so jealous when I call later.'_

As she continued down the sidewalk, a guy in a green shirt, orange pants, and a yellow backpack ran from around the corner, pointing at the pair.

"There you are!" He shouted as he rushed at them.

Kaoru went on the defense, whipping out her fan from her school bag and whacking the assumed pervert in the side of his head with it. The man was knocked back a bit but jumped forward, forcing Kaoru out of the way and grabbing Hanejiro.

"Finally caught you! You little-uh!" He shouted when Kaoru hit him in the back of the head with her fan again.

"Let go of him!" She shouted.

It was then that a police car drove up. The police woman driving it got out and walked over to the fight.

"What are you doing, Shunpei-kun?" She shouted as she handcuffed him.

"B-but Rinko-san-" Shunpei began, only to be interrupted by the officer.

"And you!" Rinko shouted as she handcuffed Kaoru as well.

"Ehhhh?" was Kaoru and Shunpei's combined reaction combined reaction.

XXX

At the police station, Kaoru was sitting on a bench with Hanejiro on her lap next to Shunpei, who was still cuffed. Rinko was trying to get the full story out of them.

"So, Shunpei-kun, you were trying to work on a new magic ring as practice, right?" Rinko began.

"Yes." Shunpei answered with a defeated look on his face

"And then this cute little guy," Rinko added as she pet Hanejiro a little bit. "stole the stone you were going to use."

"Yes." Shunpei answered with an angry tone in his voice at the smug look Hanejiro threw his way at the attention he was getting from both Kaoru and Rinko.

"You were looking for him all day, and when you found him he was with this girl."

"Yep."

"She thought you were a pervert and struck you with a fan."

"Yes, Rinko-san."

"So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry…" Shunpei hissed.

"That didn't sound very sincere." Kaoru interjected.

"I'd like my magic stone back now…" Shunpei added.

"Is there a problem here?" a booming voice inquired as a large figure entered the room. A big man with the head of a dog.

"Boss-san?" Kaoru asked, having fought alongside Doggie Kruger, or Boss, during the great legend war.

"I heard everything." Boss added, "I don't think this little misunderstanding is worth arresting a friend for."

"I guess you're right." Rinko said, uncuffing Shunpei.

Kaoru stood up, holding Hanejiro, asking "Will you give him back his stone, Hanejiro-kun?"

Hanejiro nodded and flew over to Shunpei, who took the stone and said "I'm sorry for all the mean things I said...and thought...and threatened."

Once Kaoru retrieved all of her stuff, Doggie walked her outside. "I'm surprised I ran into you here." He said as a red car went by.

"I'm glad to, this has made for a very interesting day." Kaoru said.

And then the explosion struck.

The red car that had gone by before stopped just before whatever had exploded hit it, it's driver getting out.

"Shinnosuke Tomari?" Boss seemed shocked.

"Who?" Kaoru asked.

"He was once one of the elite, but he lost his drive, and now works in a smaller unit. What is he doing here?"

A figure wearing a purple jacket emerged from the flames of the explosion, pointing a weapon that appeared to be a cross between a gun and brass knuckle.

"Chase…" Shinnosuke muttered.

"Kamen Rider," Chase began, "Transform and fight me."

Shinnosuke sighed. "If feels like I can't drive twenty feet without running into you. Let's go, Belt-san!" he said as he placed a seatbelt like device around his waist.

"Alright Shinnosuke, **Start Your Engine**!" Belt-san exclaimed as Shinnosuke turned the Advanced Ignition Key on his right side.

A small red car flew out of nowhere and into Shinnosuke's right hand. He then turned the back portion of it around and placed it into the Shift Brace on his left.

"Henshin!" He shouted as he turned the Shift Car like a lever.

Meanwhile, Chase turned his Break Gunner and pressed his palm on the front of it, rock music playing from it.

**Drive! Type Speed!**

**Break Up!**

Armor surrounded both individuals, transforming Shinnosuke into Kamen Rider Drive, and Chase into Mashin Chaser.

"Come! Handle Sword!" Drive commanded as the steering wheel themed blade flew into his hand as Chaser pressed the barrel of the Break Gunner again.

**Gun!**

As Drive attempted to rush at Chaser, he fired a couple of rounds from the Break Gunner. However, Drive deflected the shots with the Handle Sword with relative ease until he was close enough to swing the blade at Chaser. However, all he had to do was raise the Break Gunner to block it, allowing him to fire at Drive up close.

Drive was knocked back by the attack, and Chaser revealed a silver Viral Core, placing it into the Break Gunner.

**Tune: Chaser Spider!**

Batlike wings appeared on his back, becoming a massive claw on his right arm resembling a spider's legs. Chaser stalked forward, smashing the weapon into Drive and knocking him over.

"I have to help!" Kaoru started pulling out her Shodophone, but Boss put an arm out in front of her. "What are you-"

"This is his fight." Boss interjected. "If we interfere, then he will not progress."

"What?"

"In other words," Boss began "Unless our own enemies appear and interfere, we cannot."

Chaser neared the downed Kamen Rider and raised his Busou Spider to strike the hero on the ground, when suddenly a loud beeping sound split the air, accompanied by several small toy motorcycles.

A white motorcycle also appeared, it's rider stopping the bike and getting off, removing his helmet.

"Gou!" Drive called out.

"I have to say I'm disappointed, Shin-nii-san!" Gou Shijima said as he pulled out a black and blue belt buckle. "I thought I wouldn't have to join you today!"

Slapping the Mach Driver Honoh on his waist, Gou lifted the Signal Landing Panel of his driver and grabbed a white Signal Bike out of the air, placing it into the panel and slamming it back down.

**Signal Bike! Rider! Mach!**

"Lets Henshin!" Gou called as white armor surrounded him.

"Searching! Destroying! All done at… Mach Speed! Kamen Rider Mach!"

Mach whipped out his gun, the Zenrin Shooter, and opened fire, forcing Chaser to raise the Busou Chaser to block them.

Drive kicked Chaser in the chest, making him stumble back a bit as Drive called out "Come! Deadheat!"

"Are you sure you want to use that? Here?" Belt-san asked.

"I've got no other choice!" Drive shouted as he grabbed the Shift Car/Signal Bike hybrid. "Chase has gotten to strong." Drive then turned the key again and switched cars.

**Drive! Type Deadheat!**

Parts of Drive's type speed shifted around, and most of his body turned white. Massive amounts of red energy flowed from the rider's body.

Drive then raised his arm with the shift brace and pressed the button on it.

**Deadheat!**

Power once again burst forth from Drive's body, most of it concentrating on his right arm. He then rushed forward, and despite Chaser raising the Busou Spider to defend himself, was struck by a punch unlike any other he had been hit by before, sending him flying.

Once Chaser managed to pick himself up, he limped to his bike and said "This isn't over, Kamen Rider." and rode away.

Drive removed Deadheat from the shift brace while Mach removed the Mach Signal Bike from his driver as both riders dehenshined.

**Nice Drive**

**Otsukare**

"Well that was quick." Shinnosuke muttered.

"What were you thinking!" someone behind Shinnosuke shouted, throwing a rock at him that stuck his back. A policewoman was stalking toward the detective.

"Kirikiko? Why are you mad?" he asked as he attempted to maneuver away from her.

"You used Deadheat without anyone around who could have stopped you! What if you had gone berserk?"

"But I'm right over here, Nee-chan!" Gou called, however he was ignored.

So instead of answering the question himself, Shinnosuke turned and ran, with an angry Kirihiko sprinting after him.

Unseen by all, five individuals were sitting in a group of trees. Each of them was a different color- Red, Blue, Yellow, White, and Pink

"Okay, I say what I wanted to see." the one in red muttered.

"Can we leave, then?" a girl win white inquired.

"Yeah. I'm happy with our partners." He said. "they look strong enough."

Unseen by all, Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vanished, ready to begin their own adventure…

XXX

Kaoru flopped onto her bed when she made it back to her apartment, after sharing the slice of cake she got from Charmant with Hanejiro.

"What a day." She thought as she picked up her Shodophone. She had a lot to tell Tanba and the Kuroko.

XXX

Up in orbit, the red and silver giant finished looking down upon the earth. Ultraman Ribbut had watched the Shiba Clan Princess the entire day to make sure he had truly destroyed the monster from her dream. Satisfied by this turn of events, he turned away from the Earth and flew away.

**So how was that? Did you enjoy it? I enjoyed writing it! Did you catch every character that I featured? Here is a list so you can check for yourself!**

**From Ultraman**

**Ultraman Ribbut**

**Hanejiro- Ultraman Dyna**

**Piko/Hanuman-The Six Ultra Brothers vs The Monster Army**

**Chigusa Kuno- Ultraman Ginga**

**Kamen Rider**

**Tobei Tachibana- Kamen Rider**

**Shunpei Nara and Rinko Daimon- Kamen Rider Wizard**

**Hideyasu Jonouchi and Oren Pierre Alfonzo- Kamen Rider Gaim**

**Shinnosuke Tomari, Kirihiko Shijima, Gou Shijima, Chase- Kamen Rider Drive**

**Super Sentai**

**Barza- Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger**

**Doggie Kruger- Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger**

**Kaoru Shiba- Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**Shuriken Sentai Ninninger**

**I'm going to have to make a TV Tropes page for my story myself, aren't I?**


End file.
